Naerwen and Erynion: I’ll Follow You into the Dark
by Thais of the Star
Summary: Oneshot songfic: a slightly changed version of Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie. Naerwen reflects on immortality, life, death, the Valar and other things as her love, Erynion, lies dying. T for her implied suicide. Updated & edited Feb. 2nd!


_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything of Arda (Middle Earth), except those things here not in the original series, and I don't own the song here, although I did make some small changes and additions to it so it fit better.   
Naerwen and Erynion: I'll Follow You into the Dark   
Naerwen sat on the rock beside the river and watched as the water lapped around her ankles. The healers had banished her from the room as they worked over her lover, her dear Erynion, but she knew what the verdict would be. The fates had already laid the path before them.   
_Love of mine, Today you will die, and I'll be close behind, following you into the dark._ _No flash of light, or tunnel to shores of white; our souls just out of sight..._   
_Waiting for that hint of a spark…_ _I'll follow you into the dark..._   
Her love. Her beloved Erynion. Dying. She could stand it no longer. "We elves are _immortal_!" She cried to the stars. "But for this, for murder, we do not die! This kind of immortality is not a blessing so we might choose; it is a _curse_ to see one die who should never have needed to! A _curse_ upon our kind!"   
_If the stars and Valar decide that they both are satisfied, illuminating glittering 'no entry' signs, though no others be beside your soul when you embark..._ _Mines follows you into the dark._   
She slumped on the rock. Naerwen gazed up at the brilliant lights in the sky above her, so near and yet so far away. "He will join you. He will fly forever with you. And I will follow. If he goes, I shall follow him into the dark." Everything blurred through her tears and she bowed her head, weeping quietly.   
_In this horrid school, savage as the Dark Lord's rule, I see you so bruised... By a lady in black..._ _You held your tongue as she told you "Son, fear is the heart of love."_ _And we never went back..._   
_The blackest of moons..._   
"Erynion..." she sobbed. "Would that you could be well again! Without you, my life is… empty." She gazed up at the stars, praying with all her heart and soul for him to be better, though she knew it was useless. "He took that poisoned arrow for me! It should have been _I_ who dies today, not him! _Never_ him! We should be together always!" Together. That was what she promised herself. Whatever happened, they would be together forever. Tears ran afresh down her cheeks as the lamenting song of other elves rose to fill the air around the hidden valley. She looked up at the skies once more and drew the dagger at her side. Here, in this elf-village, she was born. Here would she die along with her Erynion. Her beloved. Her Mellamin. (My Love)   
_If the stars and Valar decide that the both are satisfied, illuminating glittering 'no entry' signs, though no others be beside your soul when you embark..._ _Mines follows you into the dark._   
Silent teardrops splashed into the river, not changing it a bit. It would always flow, just the same, as it had before their time, as it would after. Drops fell, too, on the blade still cradled in her hands.   
_You and me, seen everything to see; rivers Isen to Serni._ _The soles of our shoes are all worn down: the time for sleep is now, it's nothing to cry about..._   
_We'll hold each other soon…_   
Naerwen dried her tears on her sleeve. "Mithrandir spoke true," she whispered. "Death… is but another beginning. And come what may, my Erynion, we'll face it… together." A sense of peace stole over her heart. The decision had been made, and she accepted it with her whole being.   
"Farewell, My Love… We'll be together soon… I'll follow you … even into the dark. "Namarie, Mellamin..." (Farewell, My Love…)   
_If the stars and Valar decide that the both are satisfied, illuminating glittering 'no entry' signs, though no others be beside your soul when you embark..._   
_I'll follow you even to the dark._   
Naerwen aimed the dagger.   
"I'll follow you."   
_I'll follow you into the dark._


End file.
